


И у страха есть цвет

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Джули Кидман не может забыть один из главных кошмаров STEM
Kudos: 2





	И у страха есть цвет

**Author's Note:**

> подарено аркашеньке за любовь к притти литтл лантерн >3
> 
> намеки на безумные фанатские теории
> 
> постканон второй части, все вроде бы хорошо и больше никто друг друга не видел, но...
> 
> написано для команды Dark Games в 2к19  
бетинг - Ungoliant, Aldariel

Каждое новое утро вырывало Джули из кошмаров — лишь для того, чтобы пытать реальностью. Мнущиеся, раскрашенные влажными разводами простыни, сбитая с прикроватной тумбочки лампа, изгрызенная плюшевая кошка — со всем этим Джули поначалу боролась: меняла, чистила, возвращала на место, но усилия не окупались.

Без внутреннего порядка снаружи всегда будет бардак. «Мобиус», STEM, Себастьян, его семья и даже Рувик — хаос не пощадил никого. Легче от этих мыслей Джули не становилось, и она зарывалась в нутро пододеяльника — глубже, сжавшись до болей в пояснице, — пока будильник не звонил повторно.

Белье у Джули было хорошее: из тонкого крепа с мягким геометрическим принтом, купающимся в нежно-оранжевых оттенках. От старого, простого и белого, пришлось отказаться — почти что до полусмерти устав вскрикивать и с ужасом барахтаться в одеяле, точно в костляво-кровавой хватке.

— Я не знаю, где Лесли, — слабо шептала Джули и растирала лицо холодными негнущимися пальцами.

Низкий, почти вибрирующий на краю сознания шелест, казалось, все равно не верил. Он приходил снова и снова, ложился горячим и вязким на губы и безжалостно очеркивал — гусиной кожей да ссадинами — ребра.

Уставала лишь сама Джули, с трудом нашаривающая дорогу к ванной. Пытаясь обнять себя, она расцарапывала плечи и, упираясь бедрами об раковину, бесцельно всматривалась в зеркало. Таращащееся в ответ лицо — скучное, мгновенно забывающееся — несколько успокаивало.

Она снова выбралась из кошмара. Она покинула STEM. Спасла Джозефа. Себастьяна. Лили. В каком-то смысле Лесли и Рувика.

Она не стала своей уродливой тенью. Ведь так?

Джули догадывалась, что отражение ей часто льстило, но видеть, как в его глазах разгоралась жалость — значит признать, что ей не плевать. Она медленно проворачивала кран, щурилась и растирала лицо по новой — водой, пенкой, снова водой и наконец полотенцем.

И под каждое действие — своя мысль. Почему кошмары пришли только сейчас? Как ее голова проваривала весь ужас STEM раньше? Мешала мысль на мысли и сбрасывала в общий котел, не думая, что рванет?

Хотя, скорее, затопило — всей грязью, которую можно вообразить.

Джули сглатывала вопросы со слюной, запускала кофеварку и расчеркивала пальцем стол, напрасно упорядочивая кошмары, страхи, тайные желания, сожаления, потери. Грубая сортировка, с которой даже не прийти к психотерапевту — о случившемся и рассказывать глупо. Одно упоминание STEM выпишет ей не рецепт, а пропуск в какой-нибудь другой «Маяк».

Джули боялась и этого, боялась так, как умела она одна: скрытно, старательно сжимая кулаки и слепо впериваясь в предмет, разбить который не сможет.

Из кухни пришлось убрать белые кружки, полотенца и плитку. От этого полегчало совсем ненадолго, и Джули вновь погрузилась в кошмары.

Просторы, созданные Рувиком, забыть, как оказалось, невозможно. Узкие и склизкие канализационные проходы, скрипящие решетки вентиляции, гнилая вода поверх дренажных труб, плавающие осклизшие чемоданы, мешки, лупоглазые пупсы — на фоне отполированного до чуть ли не правды «Мобиуса» и Кримсона, раскалывающегося под ногами.

А сзади всегда надвигался зов. Хриплые, полные отчаяния буквы, складывающиеся в одно-единственное имя, цокот каблуков — и собственных уже не слышно — по загустевшей крови, выщербленным полам и бесконечным трупам, трупам, трупам.

Джули не помнила никаких запахов, но ей хватало и Шейд — фигуры, гоняющей ее по STEM словно бы вопреки: себе, воле Рувика, приказам Администратора — сейчас уже не узнать.

Оправдывать Рувика Джули не смогла бы и при всем желании, но вот его создание, упрямо рыскавшее по следам... Явно ведь не Лесли, так?

Созданные Рувиком монстры никого не преследовали вслепую и без его приказа; передвижные хранилища его памяти, они казались совсем чужими, вывернутыми наизнанку воспоминаниями, однако в Шейд от Рувика ничего и не было.

Высоченная, скрюченная, извивающаяся, словно бы в предвкушении оргазма, она безжалостно высвечивала Джули со всеми страхами.

Каблуки как легальное средство самозащиты; стройные, демонстративно обтянутые тонкой тканью ноги — провокация для тех, кто выше груди и не смотрел; и у обеих — отсутствуют лица. Точнее, их главные составляющие — тяга к жизни, настоящей, изменчивой и всегда в потемках.

Все это Джули додумала не сразу, наверно, лишь после седьмой купленной банки кофе. Правда, она не понимала, чего хотела Шейд, почему ни у Себастьяна, ни у Джозефа не было собственных теней и что заставило Рувика отступить, бросив их всех живых, но к «Мобиусу». Да и не поймет, наверно.

Джули хлебала горячий, отдающий мятой и ванилью кофе, чтобы терзаться хоть с минимумом комфорта. Кофе она купила хороший, не что в прошлый раз: грубый помол и жесткий привкус — трупной гнили и застоявшейся воды.

После «Маяка» у Джули еще долго воняли ноги, и в ванной она их оттирала с остервенением. От туфель пришлось сразу избавиться — слишком уж много черепов хрустнуло под шпильками, — но запах держался стойко.

Воображаемый запах реальных событий.

Ведь как бы STEM ни работала, внутри нее действовала сама Джули. Разбивала плечи и спины топорами, напрасно закрываясь локтями от кровавых брызг, почти спускала курок, глядя в глаза напарникам — и сразу же пряталась, таилась и сжимала фонарик, отстукивая по кнопке ритм ужаса.

Перезвон густых грязных капель, чавканье корячащихся у стен мертвецов и лопающиеся под ногами монстры на фоне бездонной черноты, распахивающей глотку с каждой серьезной ошибкой; острые, точно заточенные ребра прорывали окровавленную белую ткань, и по рваным чулкам стекала бесцветная жидкость, в которой бы Джули и переварило.

Здесь и сейчас ей удавалось глотнуть кофе, переключиться на вкус нормальности и проглотить хоть пару тостов — до третьего звонка будильника, что торопил к машине. Джули хмурилась, отставляла чашку и прижимала обе ладони к столу, скрывая шрам. Она почти поверила, что не смогла разгадать послания и поступить иначе. Смелее. Правильнее. Честнее. Но исправлять что-то было поздно.

— Я не заслужила такого. Я сделала то, что от меня требовали. Я помогла Лесли так, как смогла.

Она выдавливала слова медленно и размеренно, фиксируя взгляд на кружке, качала головой и, выплеснув остатки кофе в раковину, направлялась к машине.

Замок на кожаной куртке — единственной доступной броне — всегда шел к горлу громко, со странным клацаньем, точно желая впиться в яремные вены.

Под заклепками на обшлагах змеился толстый шрам, растекающийся по ладони. Вздувшийся, обрастающий все новыми коростами, он не давал Джули забыться, реагировал на всякую эмоцию — и все сильнее горел, парализуя руку чуть ли не до локтя.

Обоюдоострый контроллер, велящий стереть из памяти то, о чем напоминал. Каждый излом вытягивал воспоминания: и тихий, оттертый до хрипотцы голос Рувика, и грязные обугленные лохмотья, и забивающий трахею пульс, мешающий собраться, чтобы спастись, и цокот каблуков, двоящийся на ярком свету. Мелькали образы полуразрушенной деревни, посмертно гордящейся крестами, обуглившейся от старости церквушки и плачущей — почти как маленькая Джули — статуей. за потемневшим от времени резным камнем чудилась странная расшатанная походка, растягивались затяжку на чулках, как будто собираясь в паутину, и отвратительный прожектор сразу же бил по глазам, пуская сомнения-помехи при каждом отзвуке — «Лесли, Лесли, Лесли». Последний образ складывался пугающе близко, и Джули словно наяву касался свободный проржавевший ошейник, усеянный острыми штырями, тревожащими, наверно, все и сразу.

От каждой воспоминания жгло шею, и Джули, с тревогой касаясь ее, медленно сглатывала и, если брала шарф, вязала узел посвободней; в машине всегда пристегивалась с опаской и с долей сомнения косилась в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы столкнуться с чужим, цепким и раздраженным взглядом, пытающимся прорваться сквозь ее собственные зрачки.

Всхлип — резкий и перепуганный — заставлял вжиматься в сидение и шумно раздувать ноздри. За подсчетом вздохов Джули не успевала — ей начинало казаться, что в зеркале бликовал знакомый холодный свет. Но, оборачиваясь, сжимая от безысходности обитый кожей руль, она видела только подголовники, наклейки на заднем стекле и рой машин, снующих по оживленной магистрали.

В реальности был совсем иной беспорядок.

Джули слабо хмыкала, качала головой и, заправляя прядки за уши, сосредотачивалась на том, чтобы вписаться в нужный ряд. Впереди ее ждал двенадцатичасовой рабочий день, безвкусная униформа и мнимо спасительное отупение.

Вот только сегодня все изменилось — и резкий скрип тормозящих шин стал предпоследним, что ей запомнилось. На фоне почти что кипящего шрама и яростно белого грузовика, подрезавшего ее машину — до лопнувшего зеркала и напряжения в резко огрубевших пальцах.


End file.
